Food Groups Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, "Food Groups, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, and her robot friend, Moby, are deciding which foods to choose in their school's cafeteria. ANNIE: What do you want for lunch? MOBY: Beep! Moby thinks about French fries, a donut, pizza, chips, a hot dog, and cookies. ANNIE: Moby, that's all junk food. That's not good for you. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: This plate reminds us how to use the food groups to eat balanced, healthy meals. An image of a plate is divided into four sections. It shows the correct proportion of food to eat from each food group. The food groups are fruits, vegetables, grains, and protein. Vegetables are the largest food group, followed by grains, protein, and fruits. The fifth and smallest food group, dairy, is shown on a separate plate. ANNIE: What are the food groups? Annie's notebook reads: What are the food groups? ANNIE: Vegetables have important nutrients we need to grow and stay healthy. Annie and Moby look at salad plates. ANNIE: Dark green vegetables, like broccoli, spinach, kale, and collard greens have calcium, which our bodies use to grow strong bones. An image shows the dark green vegetables Annie names. ANNIE: Carrots, sweet potatoes, bell peppers, squash, and beets have vitamin A, which helps protect and heal our bodies. Images of these vegetables are shown with the dark green vegetables. ANNIE: Beans are also part of the vegetable group. Images of beans are shown with the other vegetables. ANNIE: They're a good source of protein, which you need to build strong muscles, including your heart. An animation shows a beating heart and the blood vessels in the human body. ANNIE: You should eat different vegetables so you can get different nutrients. An animation shows Moby taking a carrot and broccoli from a plate filled with different kinds of vegetables. MOBY: Beep! Beep! Moby holds up the broccoli and a carrot. ANNIE: Kids our age should get about one-and-a-half cups of vegetables a day. You could add a small salad at lunch, and a helping of vegetables at dinner. Images show what Annie describes. ANNIE: Fruit is also an important part of a balanced meal. Fresh apples, oranges, bananas, and other fruits are loaded with vitamins that our bodies need for healthy eyes and skin. Images show the fruits Annie names as well as blueberries, strawberries, a pear, a pineapple, and watermelon. ANNIE: They also have nutrients that help us fight diseases. MOBY: Beep! Moby punches and kicks the air like a karate master. ANNIE: Fresh fruit and vegetables have fiber, which our digestive system uses to stay healthy. An animation shows a carrot passing through a young girl's digestive system. ANNIE: We should have about a cup to a cup-and-a-half of fruit a day. An image shows a cup of fruit. ANNIE: You could have fruit with your oatmeal in the morning, and some grapes for a snack in the afternoon. A top image shows blueberries and oatmeal with milk. The bottom image shows a bunch of grapes. ANNIE: Different colors of fruits and vegetables have different nutrients. So, it's good to eat a variety of colors. Different kinds of fruit, in a variety of colors, and carrots, are shown in the cafeteria. ANNIE:Half your plate for each meal should be made up of fruits and vegetables. The image of the plate divided into four food groups shows that fruit and vegetables take up half of the plate. Each meal should have more vegetables than fruit. ANNIE: Grains are also an important food group. Bread, rice, pasta, oats, cereal, and tortillas are all part of the grains group. An image shows the foods Annie lists. ANNIE: Most grains you eat should be whole grains, which are more nutritious. An image shows a loaf of whole wheat bread. ANNIE: White bread, white rice, and sugary cereals are made with processed grains, which have lost a lot of their nutrients. An image shows these processed foods. ANNIE: Grains contain carbohydrates, which our bodies use for energy. Moby skips rope in the schoolyard while kids are playing. ANNIE: They also contain a lot of fiber, which is good for our digestive system. We need about five ounces of grains a day. You could have half a bagel for breakfast, a sandwich with multigrain bread for lunch, and a helping of whole wheat pasta at dinner. Images show the foods Annie describes. ANNIE: A balanced, healthy meal also has protein. The protein section of the food groups plate lights up. ANNIE: The proteins food group includes meats like chicken, beef, and fish. It also includes eggs, nuts, beans, and tofu. Images show the foods Annie names. ANNIE: Beans are part of both the protein and the vegetables group. Remember, our bodies use proteins to build muscles. Moby flexes his arm muscles. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: We need about four ounces of protein a day. You could have a piece of wheat toast with peanut butter in the morning, a salad with chicken at lunch, and a small piece of fish at dinner. Images show the foods Annie describes. ANNIE: Try to get your protein from different foods. MOBY: Beep! Beep! Moby holds up a bag of nuts and an egg. ANNIE: Dairy is another part of a balanced meal. The dairy food group, shown on a small plate, lights up. ANNIE: Milk, soy milk, cheese, and yogurt are all part of the dairy group. Images show these dairy foods. ANNIE: Dairy foods have calcium, which our bodies use to grow healthy bones, teeth, and hair. Images show a human skeleton, teeth, and a boy's hair. MOBY: Beep. Moby is wearing a shoulder-length blonde wig. ANNIE: Milk is a great source of vitamin D too, which our bodies need in order to get calcium. You should pick plain milk that's lower in fat, such as skim or 1%. An image shows containers of six different types of milk. The skim and 1% milk containers are checked off. ANNIE: Chocolate and strawberry milk aren't good choices because they have tons of sugar. Chocolate and strawberry milk have red “X”s across them. ANNIE: Kids need about two-and-a-half ounces of dairy a day. We can have yogurt with fruit in the morning, a small carton of milk with lunch, and a little cheese at dinner. Images show what Annie describes. ANNIE: When you eat, take a look at your plate. Half your plate should have fruits and vegetables, with a bit more vegetables. The other half should have grains and protein, with more grains. There should be some dairy too. An image shows the foods Annie describes. The sections for each food group appear under the food as she names them. ANNIE: Explore foods from all the food groups so that you eat balanced meals and stay healthy. The image of the plate divided into food groups appears again. ANNIE: So, what are you going to have for lunch, Moby? MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: A fish-oatmeal-cheese-carrot-strawberry smoothie? Moby proudly holds up his smoothie. ANNIE: Gross. Category:Transcripts